chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Xo'nad
Xo'nad is a mysterious race of Xenos that was first encountered by Imperium in the mid-35 millenium in Sector Scarus, Segmentum Obscurus. However within next few centuries reports of their existence have been received from Agripinaa, Gothic and Deus Sectors. However quite soon it became clear that these Xenos base themselves mostly in the area of space known as the Maws of Scylla that borders Sector Deus. After first recorded contact in 002.M36 and confirmation of rapidly growing Xo'nad stellar empire, known as Xo'nad Dominion, Imperium declared them as the primary threat in the Sector. About four decades later, in 039.M36 Xo'nad invasion force crossed the boundaries of Sub-Sector Mortis in the Galactic East of Sector Deus. Adeptus Astartes force from Consecrators and Executioners Chapters managed to intercept and defeat them before any Imperial worlds were lost. But uneasy peace now escalated into full out aggression. Xo'nad Border Wars as they were known, numerous low-intensity conflicts in the eastern parts of the Sector, lasted for the next few centuries. However then Creeping Darkness came, supposed warp-storm that engulfed Sector Deus and all contacts were lost. In official version of the events Xo'nad used isolation to their advantage and conquered the Sector. However after Creeping Darkness passed and Saint Bellisarius organised Reclamation Crusade, he found no traces of Xo'nad Dominion - their worlds were devastated just as much as Imperial ones and all semblance of a mighty interstellar empire were gone. Despite losing their Dominion, Xo'nad continue to inhabit numerous worlds in and beyond Sector Deus, they can be quite often found serving as mercenaries for other races or exploring their lost worlds, trying to rebuild their former glory. Biology: Xo'nad average height is about 2 meters, so they are a little bit higher than average humans, but still lack the impressive height of Space Marines. Their muscular bodies are covered in small scales and they have six limbs, two of them dedicated to walking, very similar to human legs, while other four could be called hands, except for the fact that instead of fingers they have strong, short tentacles. On their faces Xo'nad have numerous tentacles, that increase in size and number with their age(unless sometimes because of fashion/religion they remove some of them), these can also be used for manipulation, but mostly they prefer to use them for feeding. Xo'nad are omnivores, but some warrior-cult prefer to feed only on sentient organic life-forms, as their tentacles have the ability to suck out blood and body fluids are somewhat sacred in Xo'nad society. Their own blood is light blue and very dense, known for it's valuable properties in pharmacy, it is known that some Rogue Traders, like Dercius D'anger, have occasionally visited more primitive Xo'nad worlds to capture slaves just to sell them for their value to medicine. Xo'nad Dominion Original Xo'nad Dominion in M36 was a strong centralised stellar Empire that controlled over 200 known worlds in three Sectors and possessed a sway over whole regions of space. However it fell, Xo'nad on more than a half of those worlds died out or were exterminated and all that remains is a bunch of planets that are quite different from each other both in their culture and vision of the future. On the other hand they all share same legacy and are still somewhat related to each other politically, so despite their weakened status, Imperium doesn't plan on intervention into their zone as it could give them a motivation to unify. Known Xo'nad worlds: *None explored Category:Xenos